Various medical procedures require intubation of a patient to achieve an artificial airway. Although generally, effective, endotracheal tubes may pose hazards because secretions may accumulate on top of the tubes and/or pass by the folds of the endotracheal tube's cuff into the lungs during use. These secretions may harbor bacteria that may lead to health care associated infections such as, for example, ventilator associated pneumonia (VAP).
VAP is the leading cause of death among Health-Care Associated Infections. In this regard, some studies have shown that the hospital mortality rate of ventilated patient who develop VAP is 46 percent. Additionally, other studies have shown that VAP is responsible for 7-8% of all deaths in hospital Intensive Care Units.
Fortunately, various devices have been created to remove or neutralize dangerous secretions in the mouth or oral cavity. These devices combat growth of bacteria by focusing on plaque removal and stimulation of salivary flow within the oral cavity.
Many of these devices, however, are used infrequently or in the incorrect order. This misuse greatly decreases the efficacy of the oral care devices and increases the likelihood of the patient developing VAP. Additionally, many of these devices are stored in drawers or bins resulting in loss or contamination of devices; or delay in patient treatment with the devices.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for an economical kit which promotes frequent oral care cleaning and utilizes the various oral care devices in the most effective order for removal and/or treatment of dangerous secretions.